vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsie Hinai
Summary Elsie Hinai is one of the strongest fighters in the Bivorio Family. Due to her Wathe's power, Elsie has received the nickname of Strongest; as long as certain conditions are fulfilled she can be considered one of the strongest humans in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with Clockwork’s Life Name: Elsie Hinai, Strongest, Tiny Extermination Zone—Four Minutes Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification via Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level with Clockwork's Life (Casually stronger than Fear Cubrick and Konoha Muramasa, stomped both of them plus Kuroe Ningyouhara and Kirika Ueno in less than two minutes, can easily defeat Un Izoey, pierced through a concrete wall with her chain) Speed: Likely Subsonic with Clockwork's Life (Blitzes Fear and Konoha, can move several times faster than regular fighters and faster than the human eye can follow) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class with Clockwork's Life (Easily sends Fear and Konoha flying, pierced Konoha's body with a finger, caused an absurd depression in the ground with a hammer blow) Durability: At least Wall level with Clockwork's Life (Can casually block Konoha's sword limbs with her fingers without being scratched) Stamina: Average, although Clockwork's Life has a small time limit Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with Clockwork's Life chains Standard Equipment: Clockwork's Life, headphones, portable music player Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Clockwork's Life has a short time limit and she's much weaker without it, without her headphones and music player Elsie will be subjected to extreme discomfort and nausea Notable Attacks/Techniques: Clockwork's Life: A cursed pocket watch, also known as Shamrock's Experimental Timer. It was created by a certain insane clock-maker who wanted everyone to understand that ‘time and life are equally important’, and murdered several people on his mad crusade to spread this truth. When the user winds back the watch it compresses the user's time. One second for other people is X seconds for the user, allowing her to move X times faster than other people. This power also gives her unusual superhuman strength and physical durability. Suppose X equals two, then during one second for others, the 'her from the 1st second' and the 'her from the 2nd second' are superimposed, resulting in a compressed state of strengthened existence. However, Clockwork's Life has a time limit of four minutes, and has to be "charged up" with time before each use. This is done by absorbing the feelings of others towards clocks and their importance, like 'I never noticed usually but time and clocks turn out to be so important after all'. Elsie achieves this by breaking large public clocks, so several people will think: 'Oh no, this clock was actually so convenient'. Although a single person's feelings are weak, large public clocks naturally make it possible to gather feelings from many people. The clock's curse forces the owner to constantly listen to clock sounds. As soon as they stop hearing them, their body will be overcome by a sense of extreme discomfort and nausea. Although not to the point of causing immediate death, should the shortage persist, they will probably go insane and die within a day. * Chain: The silver chain of the clock extends and slithers all over Elsie's body like a snake when she winds up the clock to its full extent. She can control it to wind it up around her fist as a pseudo knuckle duster/fist guard or even fling it as a short ranged attack, though she's not particularly accurate using it this way. She can also use it to grab onto surfaces to slingshot herself or to grab and throw objects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chain Users Category:Teenagers Category:Cursed Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9